one_punch_man_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Nitro
'Lord Nitro '(藩主のニトロ, Hanshu No Nitoro) is a monster and a highly dangerous mysterious being who is currently being hunted on mars by the planetary defense agency. He refers to himself as the 'God Of Speed '(速度の神, Sokudo No Kami) due to his innate obsession with being the fastest intelligent creature in the universe, and his enormous latent speed Initially, he was created to be the ultimate high speed performance hypercar, a revolutionary road-going racing vehicle worth billions upon billions of dollars, equipped with weapons systems, transformable functions, and an immensely keen artificial intelligence. Something went horribly wrong however, and the car surged out of control, adopting the name and title of lord nitro, one who seeks only to turn the entire solar system into his personal high speed playground of illegal racing, and be acknowledged as the fastest intelligent creature ever to appear since the dawn of all time. His plans are however foiled rather swiftly by nagoya and company, and as a result of witnessing the true godlike speed and power which nagoya possesses, lord nitro largely reforms himself and subjects himself to the will of nagoya's own ideals in villainy, becoming a proud member of team nagoya in the process, who largely serves as the 'Nagoyamobile '(名古屋モービル, Nagoyamobiru) due to the characteristics of his powers and physiology, as the primary method of transportation for the members of team nagoya. Appearance General Appearance Personality General Personality Relationships Allies Enemies Background Synopsis Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Styles Supernatural Abilities 'Wave Dimension '(波寸法, Nami Sunpo) the wave dimension is an extremely rare, powerful and potent pocket dimension which is supposedly infinite in size. The energies contained within this place govern the force of all movement and can severely distort or warp various aspects of time and space. It is essentially a source of unlimited fuel, but at the same time, living beings who manage to connect themselves to the wave dimension in some way or form can harness its power, becoming the fastest things in the universe as a results. Inherently, lord nitro's engine serves as a direct conduit of the powers and forces that exist within the wave dimension thanks to his wave core system, which only he has integrated into his size. In summary, lord nitro is easily one of the single fastest things in existence due to his ability to harness the effects of the wave dimension, allowing him to govern infinite speed and distance with his thoughts and willpower alone, tapping into speed which can allow him to be anywhere in the physical universe at a rate which defies laws and physics. Equipment 'Nitro Weaponry '(ニトロ兵器, Nitoro Heiki) upon his design and construction, a considerable set of highly powerful and destructive weapons were built into lord nitro's intrinsic body. Originally, these weapons systems were purposed to defend and protect the occupants of his vehicular form, but upon tapping into his free will, lord nitro makes direct and liberal use of the various powerful weapons which are integrated into his design, using them to crush, kill, and destroy all those who dare challenge him. He is afforded a number of different and highly destructive energy weapons, which possesses enough destructive power to destroy, flatten, and totally nuke everything in his surroundings due to the fact he has modified his own design and pushed the power of his innate weapons far beyond the original limitations and borders. He is capable of utilizing these powerful weapons in either of his forms, fighting with them in his humanoid form or unleashing them in the midst of high-speed dogfights in his vehicular form whenever he is pursued or being chased. 'Mobile Armory '(可動武器庫, Kado Bukiko) Miscellaneous Abilities 'Humanoid Form '(人間の形, Ningen No Katachi) 'Vehicular Form '(車両の形, Sharyo No Katachi) Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Villains